bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Krantok (BZPRPG)
History Pre-Academy On the island of Terros-Nui, Lentok was a happy Matoran. He was a fierce warrior, and his favorite part of the island was Le-Terros. Somehow, the breezes spoke to him. They told him to dream big, and that's just what he did. He wanted to be a Toa, which is why he trained with Turaga Kimetzu day after day, night after night. However, he was not a screwball, as certain other Air Toa were. He was stealhy, he knew when to be serious, and he was quite well trained in the art of ninjitsu. Eventually, news swept the island of a new way to become a Toa. Lentok was so excited, that he ditched the forests and headed to the city. Academy At the Academy, Lentok was one of the strongest Air Toa on the field. However, once he was put on a team with Lukas. Lentok hated his leader. Not because he was weak, which he wasn't, but because he was a jerk. He had named their team "Team Worthless", and he treated the others like underlings. Eventually, graduation came. They would have been highest in class, but thanks to Lukas mouthing off to a higher-up, they were demoted. All of the Toa were picked, and inaugrated into groups. Except them. The six Toa were the only ones left. Finally, Kimetzu came at the end of the day, and he took them home, as his own Toa team, to train them some more. Prismeva Lentok was part of many missions, some that even involved them going to different domes. But, one changed his, and his teammate's lives forever. They were sent to get a renegade former Dark hunter, one who was the same species as Trinuma. However, Lukas had declared victory, giving the creature enough time to activate its Mohtrek, and let it escape. The next day, they awoke to Kimetzu, who shared with them that they could no longer use their powers. However, the Turaga had already upgraded their weapons wih Elemental Prisms, which let them channel their powers through their weapons. The Prismeva were born. Betrayal Eventually, he had to learn the hard way that you can't trust anyone. They had gone out on their first serious mission: to find two Brotherhood operatives in the area. They were soon captured by them, one a high-ranking Brotherhood general, the other, a mere scienctist intern. They had requested a ransom of one of their own, but Lukas, instead of noblely volunteering himself, flash-froze Lentok, and handed him over to the Brotherhood. His last sights as himself were one of his teammates trying in vain to free him, and another arguing and yelling at Lukas. Transformation Hours later he awoke, being greeted by the intern, referred to as Szarakan, and a strangely familiar scientist, welcoming the first Shadow Toa into the world. Brotherhood Lentok, now called Krantok, was at first confused at the idea. But then, he grew to like it. He was the only, as of then, Shadow Toa made. Training w/Szarakan The intern, Szarakan, had taken the liberty of training Krantok. The two instantly bonded, and after his training, he became his sidekick, so to speak. Eventually, Szarakan left, having picked up on Kimetzu's location. Krantok stayed behind, waiting the call... Metru Nui Later, in the fight with Kythiak, Szarakan summoned Krantok to Metru Nui. Although they did not defeat the Keex, he did help form the Confederation of Chaos. Before the destruction of Saeras Islet, he had thanked Nelah for aving him, and he saved Pakiro from a Karda Drone. Sacrifice Later, as the Santun initiated the detruction of Saeras Islet, Krantok teleported his friends off of the island. In Neo-Mangaia, he told his dying words to Szarakan, and he told Pakiro to kill Lukas. And with that, the shadow faded from his skin, and his body exploded into light. Post-Death After his death, Szarakan acted out his last request and found the Umbra Vesica in one of his bunkers. It was also to be believed that Krantok's spirit had merged with Neo-Mangaia. Spirit World After Szarakan's death, he had reunited with Krantok in the Spirit World. What has come from that is yet to be seen. Category:Toa (BZPRPG)